


Maybe we're...

by shankyknitter



Series: Needed by Bliss [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/pseuds/shankyknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post showing the responses to a google auto-fill of the phrase 'maybe we are'. I made the comment that it sounded like the start of a fic, callmebliss responded that I needed to write her something. This happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we're...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeBiss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CallMeBiss).



_Maybe we’re meant to meet the wrong people._

Eliot could still feel his fists sinking into every single body part he’d ever struck. He could still see the blood, the lost teeth, the glassy eyes. He heard every grunt, every cry of pain uttered by every person he’d ever hurt. Some day he might forget what death smelled like.

He didn’t regret a moment.

_Maybe we’re the lucky ones._

Hardison knew what foster care did to kids. He also knew how much his Nan had done for all of them, no matter how difficult it had been. For as terrifying as she was, and as little as she’d put up with, she was the best foster mom he could have ever imagined. He’d never gotten hurt beyond stupid kid things. He grew up surrounded by siblings.

He grew up knowing he was loved.

  _Maybe we’re soulmates._

Parker didn’t like remembering her life before Archie. And now she blocked a lot of that out in favor of life after Nate; after he gave her boys to her. She was the mastermind on paper, but their trust gave her the confidence to do her job.

She never wanted to be without them.


End file.
